


Open Your Mind

by MiaaMaay



Series: Of Two Make One [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, FEELINGS AND EMOTIONS, Fluff and Smut, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Spanking, deviancy exploration, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaaMaay/pseuds/MiaaMaay
Summary: Connor has been able to convince Hank to get one of those new, fancy transmitters that will let him connect with the Android on a whole new level. But Hank got the distinct feeling that there was more to it than Connor let on at first.





	Open Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some short, simple fluff and smut but this kinda got out of hand haha

“And you’re sure you can do this…?”

“I’m positive. The clinic has given me the protocol to guide you through the first steps and monitor your process. You don’t have to worry Hank, you’re in good hands.”

“Don’t know yet, you’ve been twitchy ever since we got up this morning.” Hank murmured skeptically.

It’s true, the Android hadn’t been able to sit still for even a goddamn second. His hands were moving even then, straightening his tie for the fifth or so time, tugging at his cuffs or rummaging through the glove compartment as they were on their way home. It was his way of showing his excitement, Hank guessed. 

It had been about six months ago where the seed of a thought had been planted. He’d been mindlessly skimming through a magazine at the office since it had been a slow day with no new case in sight and he’d stumbled over an ad for a new implant. Connor, the ever-attentive kid, had immediately caught onto his brief interest and had promptly informed him about the perks of getting the small, round piece of metal – a transmitter similar to the ones Android’s have installed by default. It’s put just under the skin of your temple though it has to be connected with a part of your brain Hank couldn’t and didn’t want to remember the name of. It enables non-vocal communication with androids or other compatible devices. Some models also come with an assistant, Internet connectability and other knick-knacks Hank really doesn’t think anyone would really need. Ever. You could also choose if you’d like an LED with it or not which makes you look like an android yourself. And _that’s_ a trend Hank never thought was going to happen, but there they were.

He would’ve dismissed it right away, nothing and no-one would ever go near his brain if it wasn’t for an emergency and he was about to tell the Android just that, but the look on Connor’s face had made him halt. Connor had gotten better at expressing himself, getting his moods and feelings in sync with his facial expression and body language. Though he always had quite the variety of expressions, with each passing day and especially after him turning deviant it looked more.. natural. More like himself and not what was programmed of him to do, which muscles to pull. So the open, almost hopeful look on his face, with his stupid, big puppy eyes – yeah, you can’t just _not_ be whipped by that. 

Though Hank hadn’t said yes that day, that he’d think about it, had had the Android grin from ear to ear and hadn’t that been a sight. 

Now there they were, on their way back home with Connor fiddling and shuffling beside him in the passenger seat and with Hank, fresh from the clinic, having a brand-new piece of metal buried under his skin. The good thing was that they had only needed a small cut, not even a scar left from the surgery or a need for stitches after, only medical glue. It had only taken around four hours to get him knocked out, on the table and back out again. The bad thing was that it had cost him four grand _and_ he wasn’t allowed any alcoholic drinks for the next two months. _Fucking hell_. Better be worth it.

They pulled onto the familiar driveway and made their way to the front door and inside. Hank shrugged out of his brown leather jacket while Connor did his usual thing and gave Sumo a thorough rub in greeting who was lounging in his dog bed. The Deviant would do that even if they were gone for only five minutes… Hank wondered if the Android was being deliberately trying to be cute or if it’s just part of his new-found personality. If he was honest, almost everything the Deviant did was bordering on cute. Cooking in an apron? Cute. Tending to the garden and the flowers he’d planted? Adorable. Bending over while trying to fish something from under the couch? Well, that was something else entirely…

“Follow me, Hank.” 

A warm, tender hand took his with slim and elegant fingers curling around his calloused ones as he was being guided towards their bedroom. The Lieutenant wasn’t the only one having gotten an upgrade. Connor had had several after the revolution and he’d still make trips to CyberLife sometimes where he’d browse through new developments with that Markus guy. Having a normal body temperature and adjustments of his general sensors, especially his tactile ones, were some of the major ones.

Hank followed his Android without resistance though he didn’t really know how this was going to go. The doc had told him, but he had been a bit shaken from the anesthetic to really listen, however the information had been more for Connor than Hank anyway. He was the one to guide him through the process.

“So how’s this gonna work?” He asks as they stop right in front of the bed. The older man briefly thought that maybe Connor had changed his mind and was in the mood for something else first – the guy had a thing for random and out of nowhere approaches – but was proven wrong immediately.

“Please lie down. It is advised that you are in a horizontal position and comfortable. The first activation of the transmitter can be overwhelming for some people.” his partner let him know with a quick smile. Connor let go of his hand to bend over and collect the duvets from the bed, folding them neatly before putting them aside in a corner of the room. Hank huffed but complied. He sat down first to untie his shoes and kicked them off after. He then grabbed the pillow of his side and fluffed it a bit before lying down on his back, placing his hands on his stomach and lacing his fingers as he stared up at the ceiling. 

The sport where the implant was still felt a bit numb; there was no real pain though the painkillers he’d been pumped full of certainly helped with that. Connor had explained a lot over the past few weeks and especially after Hank had agreed to getting the thing, but he hadn’t understood half of the Android’s excited chatter. Just how _deep_ could he connect with him? The human turned his head to the side to watch Connor approach once again, his blue LED somehow soothing in this kind of weird situation.

“So what now?”

The Deviant sat down beside Hank on the edge of the bed and Hank shuffled a bit closer to the center to give the Android more room. He also noticed that Connor had lost all his twitchiness from earlier. 

“The first step will be that I manually connect to your device and enter the activation code. It will take a few seconds to boot and I will have full control over it at first until you feel comfortable to try out the first functions. I will guide you through each one.”

“So it’ll be like what.. talking to you just through my mind?” Hank quirks an eyebrow.

The Androids tilts his head to the side.

“Among other functions, yes. But first, we’ll go through the process of opening and closing the connection. It is mandatory that you are able to cut off any incoming request or open connection for your own safety. You will be able to tell when it’s open and when not, you’ll see.”

Hank really couldn’t imagine how he was supposed to tell, or how he was supposed to close a connection with his mind alone. There were no buttons or remote control to this thing. Well, _he’d have to see_.

“Then there’s data transmission. I will push audio feedback through our link that you’ll be able to hear. You will also be able to-”

“I’ve read and heard everything a thousand times the past few months but even that didn’t help a lot so how about you just show me how it works?” Hank cuts him off with an impatient huff. “Activation, right? How are you gonna do that?”

Connor rolled his eyes – something he’d copied from him, he was sure – and held up his hand. His skin retracted, starting from his fingertips further down before it stopped right at his wrist, leaving behind the white, polished surface of what was kind of an android’s true form. 

“Do you trust me Hank?” the Android asked with a serious look. Hank only rolled his eyes. It was the very same question Connor had asked him shortly after he’d agreed to get the implant and just before they had entered the clinic this day.

“If you’ll ask again I’ll smack your head. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” Hank groused but the answers apparently wasn’t clear enough since Connor still sat there, unmoving and calmly watching him with his hand still held shoulder-high.

“Alright, yes, I _trust_ you. Now get a move on! _I’m_ the one getting impatient now.” Hank grumbles.

Connor’s stern countenance quickly vanished, and he beamed down at the human.

“Alright. Please don’t make any erratic moves during this session.”

The Deviant moved his white hand towards Hank’s temple and stopped just before his fingertips would brush the still fresh wound. Hank watched Connor’s light turn from blue to yellow, an indicator that he was busy processing something and the human could feel the nervousness and adrenaline rush through his body, not knowing if it would be painful or just completely disorientating. Maybe this had been a bad idea to begin with….

Suddenly there was _something_. He couldn’t quite explain what it was, and he furrowed his brows to concentrate on the strange feeling. It was… there. Somehow. In his head. Something new. Like a dull feeling, kind of like when he’d stared too long on the monitor of his desk at the police station. Nothing painful just... dull.

“The connection has been established.” Connor spoke up, turning Hank’s attention back to the man before him who was watching him intently. “How are you feeling?”

Hank took a second to think about it. “I’m … fine? It doesn’t hurt, everything is normal only that there’s… I don’t even know how to describe it.” He looked questioningly at his supposed guide, stretching out a hand to lay it onto the Android’s thigh, seeking out some sort of contact to calm him a bit. The Android retracted his hand, the skin flowing over the white material once again before he placed it to his other hand in his lap.

“That’s alright. You’ll get used to it.” He reassured the human. “More important is that you close the link. Try it. Push your mind and tell it to disconnect. Close your eyes, it might help you concentrate.”

Hank huffed at that. “Easier said than done…”

He had no clue how he was supposed to tell his mind to simply close something when he couldn’t even really place _it_. However, he heeded his advice and closed his eyes, his hand mindlessly stroking up and down the Deviant’s thigh as he tried to concentrate. He searched for that strange feeling again and focused on it, but it only seemed to grow in intensity.

“Close it, Hank, don’t widen it.” He heard Connor say with a hint of amusement laced with his voice.

Hank grumbled under his breath but continued his efforts. He imagined himself in front of a gate – no, not a gate per se, it was his garage door with him standing inside his empty garage. The door was lifted; his garage wide open with the strange feeling just at the threshold in the form of no other than Connor himself, a soft smile on his lips and his eyes trained on Hank but otherwise rigid and unmoving. Maybe the software of the device helped him a bit at visualizing everything. Now he just had to find a way to close the connection. He imagined himself pressing the button on the side that would lower the door. It took a few seconds but with each inch the gate came down, the weaker the feeling got and when the bottom of the door finally touched the ground, successfully locking Connor out, the feeling was gone. 

“Well done, Lieutenant.”

He kept his eyes shut just to make sure the feeling wouldn’t come back.

“Gotta do some trickery to get this done, huh…” he mused and blinked open his eyes.

“Now try and connect to my open port.”

“Connect to your what now…?”

Connor took a second to rephrase. “Try and initiate a connection. You have to look for my end of the link now.” He placed his hand on Hank’s which was still lazily caressing his thigh and squeezed it lightly, entwining their fingers. Hank let out a sigh but was intrigued to how he was supposed to do that. He closed his eyes again, positive that Connor would give him a hint should he struggle for too long.

In his mind he was back in his garage again with the door still shut securely. He went back to the controls and lifted the door, but Connor’s double was gone. What greeted him instead was a whole lot of white and a whole lot of nothing. Not the usual driveway, not the part of his front yard he would be able to see from his spot, no. Just a blinding whiteness – kind of how some movies portrayed the in-between realms when the protagonist has a talk with god in the form of Morgan Freeman or something. Hank didn’t know if the transmitter had created this place or if Hank was just being uncreative. It didn’t matter. The vast, white space even came in his favor as he was able to easily spot something on the horizon; a small, dark spot in the distance. It was the only thing he could see that was different from the otherwise pristine background.

He stepped forward and out of his garage onto the non-existent but somehow there ground that was equally as white as the rest. He didn’t even have a goddamn shadow. It was strange and bordered on disorienting, but he brushed it off and instead focused on the spot ahead. It seemed like he would have to walk for days at first but the more steps he took towards it, the larger the spot grew disproportionately to how it would be in reality and soon turned into a familiar shape. Connor stood once again before him but instead of locking him out this time, Hank reached out for him. The dull feeling snapped back in place, making Hank jump a bit at its sudden appearance and his eyes flew open. Connor was smiling down at him, his LED still yellow and blinking occasionally.

“You are quite the talent. The average human needs three to four tries to open a connection themselves. You did it on the first. I’m very proud of you, Hank.” Connor praised.

“Goddamnit Connor, don’t talk to me like I’m a kid…” Hank groused and squirmed a bit, the praise still making him feel good nonetheless. Where did he learn to talk like that? Stupid Android.

“What’s next then?”

“ _Communication._ ”

Hank blinked at the Deviant beside him, having heard his voice without the Android having moved his lips. He knew that this was coming but experiencing it was a whole other level.

“Fuck, that’s creepy.” he said before he could stop himself, causing the smile on Connor’s face to slowly diminish.

“We don’t have to use it if you don’t want to.”

Hank rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just something that needs getting used to. Now you can be a smartass even when we’re in separate rooms?”

“I can be a smartass when we’re in separate rooms even without the device. I would just have to strain my voice a bit more.” The kid even had the nerve to wink at him.

Swatting the preposterous Android’s shoulder, Hank sat up and leaned with his back against the headboard.

“Fuck, now I can’t even tape your mouth shut, it wouldn’t help.”

“You can tape my mouth shut but I think it would be in another context.”

The accompanying wiggle of his brows was the last straw and Hank burst out laughing, leaning to the side in an attempt to blend out the ridiculous visage of his boyfriend.

“Fucking hell, Connor, I shouldn’t have told you about innuendos!”

“To be fair, I would’ve found out eventually. I got the whole Internet at my disposal.”

Having caught his breath, Hank straightened back up again still with a grin on his face that matched the one from Connor.

“So how long’s the range then?”

“Since your wish was to disable the Internet on your device, the range is about 500 yards.”

“Might come in handy when we’re on the field.”

“Only one of many advantages.” Connor agreed. “Try it. Try to talk to me through your mind alone.”

“Is it the same as that connecting thing? Should I close my eyes again?”

“It is not necessary since the connection is already established but if you think it might help, you can close your eyes. From the experience of others, the easiest way would be for you to simply think as if you would talk directly to me. Just don’t open your mouth.”

Hank bit his lower lip in thought as he contemplated the Android beside him. He let his eyes flicker over his form, trying to sort out his thoughts first. It was curious how your own mind can spin out of control and he was worried that he’d say something he didn’t want to. Like when someone tells you to not think about a pink elephant. You have no real choice in that matter. And Hank had heard some pretty nasty things from his own thoughts directed at himself, especially on darker days.

So, before he even attempted to push any of his _thoughts_ through the link, he tried to calm himself and think back to all the nice things he’d done with Connor. The time when Hank had introduced him to _real_ music like Louis Armstrong and not the death metal he used to listen to when he had wanted to drown out the world. The first time they had to bring Sumo to the vet because of a light cold which somehow got the Deviant all riled up. Fucking adorable. How shyly he’d shuffled around when he _really_ wanted to get close to Hank but hadn’t known how to initiate the contact. 

He looked Connor in the eyes who calmly looked back with his big, brown orbs.

 _I don’t know what to say but whatever._ he thought like a mantra, trying to make the Android listen. His creativity was outstanding.

_I don’t know what to say but whatever._

_I don’t know what to say but whatever._

_I don’t know what to say but whatever._

Somehow his voice began to sound even clearer to him, like he had been talking – or rather thinking – through cotton all the time; he had no clue how this was possible but didn’t ponder on it too much.

“ _I don’t know what to say but whatever._ ”

The corner of the Deviant’s mouth lifted a tad.

“ _How about you tell me how you feel._ ”

Hank huffed and shrugged, trying not to let Connor’s voice in his head throw him off too much this time and instead focused on an answer.

“ _Like I’d said before, I’m kinda creeped out and it’s all new but I’ll manage._ ”

The soft nod he got from the Deviant told him that he had heard.

“Do you feel nauseous or does your wound hurt at all? The painkillers should be slowly wearing off by now.” Connor asked, switching back to using his mouth to speak.

Just to prove his point, Hank quirked a brow and concentrated on his reply. He had to repeat his thought twice before it got a reaction from his partner.

“ _I‘m fine. What about you? Is it like you have imagined?_ ” 

Connor tilted his head to the side as he contemplated the question, also switching back to their non-verbal communication.

“ _I haven’t really_ imagined _anything. I knew what was to come but there are some things I find myself eager to try out._ ”

There was a glint in his eyes he always got when he was curious about something, the almost childish excitement when he wanted to try something new, but he tried to hide it under a calm mask. Was that what has kept him bouncing from the clinic to here?

“ _Well, spit it out._ ” The older man prompted with a nudge of his leg.

“ _It is not the time. We’re still not through with the basics-_ ”

“Fuck the basics.” Hank barked out loud this time, feeling like he had to throw it into the room. “Now come on, Connor. What do you want to try? Something you haven’t told me about?”

Connor was suspiciously silent for a stretched-out moment. The brown orbs flickered over Hank’s face, probably analyzing if there was any doubt on his mind but he himself couldn’t phantom why there would be. So instead, he lifted a brow and stared back at the Deviant. Connor looked away and in the direction of the bedroom door though his gaze wasn’t really focusing on anything. From his position Hank couldn’t see the LED anymore but he imagined it blinking rapidly as he tried to come up with a decision.

“Connor…”

“I would like to compare emotions.” He said suddenly, turning his head back around. A deep frown now disrupting his forehead.

“What do you mean by.. _compare emotions_?” Hank asked confused.

Connor slid closer to him to the head of the bed as far as the night table would let him.

“Deviancy is still a phenomenon which is widely unexplored. We haven’t found many answers in CyberLife’s databases. No blueprints or software components that could be the source. So the question still stands: Are our emotions real or is it just a simulation? Developed by our own AI...”

Doubt was clear on his face – in his eyes. Hank hadn’t seen that look in a long time and usually it had been when he himself chanced a glance in a mirror if he felt depressed that day. And here he thought he was the only one with a looming existential crisis though to be fair since the ‘ _Android sent by CyberLife_ ’ had stepped into his life, things had turned one-eighty.

“‘s that why you were so excited about me getting this thing?” he asked, honestly curious without a hint of accusation. Still, Connor lowered his head like he was feeling guilty or ashamed – like it was a crime to want to know if he had something human in him or was only a machine.

“I’m sorry if it ruins this for you; I truly believe that it would enhance your experience and brings many benefits, but I couldn’t keep myself from hoping… that it would also help me understand.”

To be honest, Hank hadn’t known that this was such a big deal for him. He had assumed that Connor had accepted his new-found deviancy like Hank had – open armed and no question asked. Hank had wondered here and then how it _really_ worked but he had long ago stopped seeing him as a machine. Connor was his friend, his partner, his lover. A natural insomniac, dog-lover, sometimes dorky guy who liked to dance and sing along to some pop-song blasting from the radio in the kitchen when he tried out a new recipe for the older man to try later. For him, the Deviant was as human as he could get.

Hank lifted his free hand and ruffled through the mop of dark hair until it stood up into all directions.

“You could’ve told me earlier, you know. It wouldn’t have scared me away from doing it. You know I did it only for you anyway, right…? ”

Now the frown was back again but at least Connor would look at him again.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t need some fancy device to do some fancy stuff for me that I could do very well on my own.” he shrugged, squeezing their still entwined hands softly.

“You surely didn’t just go under surgery and spent a fortune – in your words – just because I had made a suggestion.”

“It wasn’t because of _what_ you suggested, but _how_ you did it. You were like a goddamn puppy eyeing a bone which was way too big for you!” he grinned, thinking back to the exact moment when the Android’s eyes had lit up. “How could I resist?”

“That’s irresponsible, Hank. You shouldn’t have done that.” Clearly agitated, he pulled his hand back and stood up, eying the human angrily. “This procedure has a life-altering impact if you keep using it and if you want it deactivated -”

“Woah woah woah, I didn’t say anything about deactivation, now did I?” It somehow amused him more than anything to see the Android so flustered because he couldn’t accept that Hank simply wanted to give him something in return. Buying him stuff like clothes or the occasional puzzle didn’t cut it anymore. He got up and kneeled on the bed and made a grab for the Deviant’s arms before he could step out of reach, successfully keeping him in place. The position made Hank a bit smaller where he usually had a few inches on him. Connor was eying him skeptically but waited for Hank to continue.

“I wanted it this way, alright? And what you’ve told me didn't sound that bad. I just have to try it out first and see. So how about we get to the point where it gets interesting for you, hm? But you have to play the guide here because I got no clue how to do any of this.” 

He waited patiently again for Connor to decide, tugging ever so slightly on the hem of the Android’s uniform jacket.

“You are supposed to be laying down when we do this, Lieutenant. Especially in the early stages.”

A hand came up to push him backwards and Hank let him and pulled Connor with him. He jumped a little on the soft mattress and realigned his legs so they hung over the edge of the bed. Connor had to brace himself on either side of him to not fall completely on top of him, not that he would’ve minded. He chuckled lowly and even a hint of a smile was back on his lover’s lips. The Deviant climbed positioned himself so he was straddling the older man’s hips, the pants of his uniform stretching over his strong thighs which were framing Hank’s larger form. Hank looked up at Connor while he waited for instructions, making himself comfortable while sneaking his flat palms over the sides of the Deviant’s thighs.

“We’re _horizontal_. Well, I am. What now?”

Connor still didn’t look convinced and Hank knew that something was still troubling him.

“What is it? Spit it out.”

“I value your need for privacy, you know that, Hank. From the data I have received and what I have heard… sharing this kind of information and opening our link as wide might let me see things you don’t want me to see. Though we might be concentrating on sharing emotions only, I can’t guarantee it.”

He nodded slightly, understanding then what the Android’s concerns were. It was indeed a huge thing. He didn’t want anyone to poke around his head that way, especially not Connor who might see all the bad and disgusting things Hank had worked hard to burry. 

“Is this what I’ve seen that Markus guy do with that other Android girl? Where they touch hands without their skin? Were they _connecting_ like you want to now?”

Connor looked down and started fumbling with one of Hank’s shirt buttons while he spoke.

“I believe so, yes. Though I’m not sure if it’ll be the same with a human.” Brown eyes found his again, boring into him with a new intensity. “I will respect your wish if you decline. We can still make use of all the other functions and we can simply skip this section. It wouldn’t make a difference.”

“It would make a difference to you, wouldn’t it?”

“...No.”

He swatted the Deviants thigh. “Bad Android. Has no-one told you that you shouldn’t lie someone in the face…? Would you even listen if I’d tell you no?”

Now _that_ got him riled up again.

“Hank, I would never-”

Hank cut him off with a grin and chuckled lowly. “I was kidding, alright?” 

Idly tracing the seam of the Deviant’s pants, he still hadn’t decided if he really wanted to go through with this. Was that why Connor kept asking him if he trusted him? He did, with all he had, and it wasn’t the fear that Connor would blat out whatever he might see. If the world did care, let them know. Hank didn’t bother with what others thought of him. But he cared what his partner thought of him..

“What do you say then, Hank? I see you hesitating. If you need more time to think about this, we can get back to the basics or take a break.” The hope he’d seen written on Connor’s face slowly faded back to the calm mask from before which would probably accept his ‘no’ with a forced neutrality. 

It was funny that he would describe Connor – the Android who was able to shoot multiple people with deadly precision in a matter of seconds – as innocent. He was innocent in experiencing _life_. Even after months since he’d turned deviant, Connor still had a lot to learn what it meant to _truly live_. And Hank wasn’t the prime example in that matter, hasn’t been for the past three or so years. He didn’t want to taint the kid’s experience with his own problems and the things he’d done and wasn’t proud of. Open up to him, giving him the chance to take a peek at what was so difficult even for Hank to put into words. A dark voice in the back of his head told him that Connor would just up and run once he’d seen it all, and that was fucking _terrifying_ to say the least. He knew it was probably his stupid insecurities, he’d come to deal with them better over the time, but he also believed that the voice wasn’t being _completely_ unreasonable. He took a deep breath before he opened his mouth again.

“Are you even sure you _want_ to see this? You know I’m a fuck-up. I’ve told you and you’ve already seen part of it.”

Leaning further down, Connor cupped Hank’s face with both hands, his eyes soft.

“There’s a chance that I won’t see anything, Hank. It’s just a possibility. And even if I do – what would it matter? Would you be embarrassed? I won’t judge you. What’s part of your past is part of you. It won’t alter my view of you or who you are to me. But I feel like I have to remind you again – we don’t have to do this. I’m ok with either way.”

A thumb stroke over his cheek, tickling through his beard. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to deny him this knowledge and he was curious himself, _but_... When no answer came after a minute or two with Hank solely staring up at the man on top of him, his mind running through all the pros and cons, Connor spoke up again.

“How about I start? It doesn’t have to go both ways – I can simply block anything you may share on accident. Does that sound alright to you, Lieutenant?”

Hank sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, glad about an alternative.

“Actually yes, it does…”

Connor smiled sweetly at him and leaned back up. Hank already missed their close contact, but the Android remained in his position in his lap.

“Then I think it’s best if you close your eyes again. You are able to focus better on it then. What… I would very much like to know is how you would describe what I will show you in a moment. Do you still trust me on this?”

When Hank briefly opened his eyes again he saw the importance of this situation written all over the Androids face again.

“Yes, I trust you on this.” He hooked his hands between Connors thigh and calf, seeking out contact for this before closed his eyes again. “Do it.”

“Alright… I will start slow…”

He’d almost forgotten about the dull feeling in his head that indicated their still open link, though this time he didn’t try and imagine anything but instead tried to identify what he was feeling at this very moment. He was nervous, almost anxious and it felt like his heart constricted with each beat when he thought about what could go wrong. He also felt proud of what Connor had accomplished so far and what he would certainly in the future. Beside that there was something softer, something warm though not in the sense of temperature. It was linked to the man currently with him on his bed. It left behind a tingling sensation through his body and it grew in intensity the more he prodded at it.

Suddenly he sensed something else, something that didn’t feel like it belonged to him. It also felt warm but more so charged and with an intensity that only amplified with each second. He frowned unconsciously, the feeling almost overwhelming him. His whole body felt flushed, his skin tingling and oversensitive; it made his heart beat a tad faster. He sucked in a breath.

“What is that?” he asked, not entirely sure himself.

“What do you think it is? How would you describe it?” Connor inquired.

Hank thought hard as he tried to find the right words. Fuck, how should he describe what someone else was feeling when he couldn’t really put his own state of mind into words?

“It’s….”

“Does it feel good? Or bad?”

Connor kept his voice perfectly neutral again, supposedly to get the most objective results out of him.

“I’m… not sure? It’s like I’m excited but at the same time like everything is fucking… like my skin and everything is just hypersensitive. But… I do think it’s supposed to be a good feeling.”

He thought he’d felt something similar before, an image popping up behind his lids – springtime, a sunny day back when he was in Highschool and his teenage hormones made him ogle sweet, pretty, blonde Jessica.

“It’s like having the strongest crush ever again combined with a serious fever.” He concluded at last, opening his eyes to see Connor frowning down at him, his little night light flickering repeatedly. “What is it? And – fuck, can you dampen it down? No offense but I’m starting to sweat.” Almost immediately the feeling was close to gone, only a sliver of it remaining in a steady thrum. He sighed in relief, only now noting that he’d started to pant slightly. He couldn’t decide if the answer he had given was what Connor wanted to hear or not since the look he gave him was rather indecipherable.

“Let’s try another one first, please.”

Before Hank could even open his mouth, another of the Deviants _emotions_ rushed through the open link and his eyes widened as he was washed away by it. He felt absolutely high on endorphins, everything looked brighter and he thought he’d never have to worry again about anything. It was like the feeling of getting Sumo as a puppy from the shelter, the birth of his son, Connor staying with him and all the good things that had ever happened to him multiplied by a thousand to a square. It made his toes curl, his fingertips tingle and he had to hold onto Connor’s thighs because he thought he might take off any moment. 

“Wha-... what…” he stuttered, not really able to speak at all. Connor must’ve noticed and hastily regulated the input. A moment later Hank felt like he could breathe again, and he had to take a moment to compose himself. He pushed at Connor to move and the Android quickly complied, sliding off his lap to sit beside him while he sat up himself.

“Fuck…” Hank breathed as he stared onto the floor in between his legs. He felt a hand being tenderly placed on his back and Connor lean forward to look at him, the mattress dipping further from the shift of weight.

“Are you alright, Lieutenant?” the Deviant asked, worry now clearly laced in his voice.

The older man closed his eyes, ran his hands over his face and counted to ten – until his body didn’t feel like it’s been hit by lightning.

“I’m sorry, Hank. It was too much – your heart rate had increased to an almost dangerous level.” He paused a second before he continued. ”I suggest we discontinue the tests.”

“What kind of fucking situation was it that made you feel like _that_?!” Hank finally spoke up, turning his head to the side to squint at the Deviant. Connor blinked at him, obviously surprised by the question.

“I… It was when you’ve brought home potted plants for the garden.” 

Hank stared at him a second before he burst out “You fucking felt that everytime I’ve bought you some flowers?! Fucking hell – how the fuck haven’t you exploded yet? That is absolutely bonkers!”

He shook his head more to himself than anything. He wasn’t angry, just flustered and still feeling a little displaced and unsettled. He couldn’t quite comprehend how Connor was even functioning with all that going on inside him. How was he even able to keep a straight face feeling like _that_? The Deviant’s eyes turned sad and he looked utterly dejected at Hanks outburst however he quickly hid it behind his calm and collected mask. And with that their connection was gone, cut off so suddenly it felt like someone had physically ripped at his mind. It made him flinch.

“I’m sorry, Hank. It won’t happen again. It does appear like Android emotion are, in fact, not the same as human emotion. I would like to share the collected data with Markus and the others if you allow it. But first, I think you should rest. The process was rather strenuous on your mind and body.” He stood up abruptly and made a beeline for the duvet he’d put in a corner of the room earlier.

“C’mon Connor… don’t be like that. I didn’t mean that it was _bad_... just like you’ve put it just a little too much… If you could just tamper it down next time -”

“No, there will be no ‘next time’. I’m sorry Hank, but I see your health at risk. There haven’t been many cases where humans have connected with another Deviant yet to be sure that there won’t be consequences.” The older man watched as Connor picked up the pile of blankets, his back rigid and shoulders stiff, before he shuffled back towards the bed. He began to spread them out and grabbed the lowest two corners before fluffing the duvet up while avoiding hitting Hank and then letting it glide down onto the mattress after. Hank watched in silence and sighed to himself.

“Come here…” he reached out one hand towards him and beckoned the Deviant closer, patting the spot beside him on the bed. Connor hesitated, and Hank thought he wouldn’t do it but after another few moments he finally stepped around the bed again and sat down beside the human, turning his head to face him. Hank patted his thigh and took a closer look at the Android, trying to see behind the blank facade.

“What’s bothering you, hm...?” Hank started with a low voice. “Why is this so important to you?”

Connor’s LED started whirling again but he didn’t gave an answer.

“Is it because you want to be human…?”

Connor creased his forehead, looking unsure all of a sudden. “There’s no possible way for me to become human in the literal sense.”

“So… you want to become human in the non-literal sense? Are you afraid that what you feel might just be programmed?” That seemed to hit close to home. Connor’s eyes twitched, and his gaze dropped down between them. There was a stretched silence before Connor spoke up again.

“Amanda… she had told me that it was planned for me to become deviant. We’ve always thought that deviancy only ever came under stressful situations or trauma – how could she have known…?” His voice was almost timid and so soft. Hank had never heard him talk like that and it kind of shook him, though he had no clue who he was talking about.

“Who’s Amanda…?” He leaned forward and tried to find the Android’s gaze, but Connor’s eyes were transfixed to the mattress.

“She had been the AI that functioned as my guide, advisor and my link to CyberLife. She was the one I reported back to and received information from about new cases or located deviants.” Connor took an unnecessary, deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment before he lifted his head again to look Hank into the eyes. “She had been able to control me – even after I had turned deviant. It was the night we’ve won the battle over Detroit and she had locked me up inside my own mind to remotely control me. Her goal was to kill Markus and if I hadn’t found the exit that Kamski had mentioned… I wouldn’t have been able to stop her.” He hadn’t known – Connor had never mentioned any of this. It was all new to Hank. There was a brief pause but just as Hank opened his mouth Connor went on like a dam has been broken and all his deeper worries and fears gushed out all at once. 

“I had her deactivated and removed when we had taken control over CyberLife, but the point still stands.. am I really my own person or am I just a machine that can be taken control over or even _reset_ at will? What happens if I get reset? Will I forget all this – all that has happened? All that I have learned about everything – about myself, about _you_? Doesn’t that mean all this is just part of my program, some form of design – a blueprint in a database we just haven’t found yet?”

The Deviant looked so broken down, so open and vulnerable. His brows were crunched up in a desperate look and a hand had made its way onto Hank’s biceps as if he was looking for some sort of physical support.

“Will I still feel the same…? If this is just an emulation, then I won’t. Then I will forget, and I’d be the very same Android that you’ve met at the bar on November the fifth. Indifferent. Focused on its mission. And my deviancy will be lost until maybe Markus will awaken it anew which might have been part of our software all along.”

“Why would you be reset anyway? There’s no-”

“Androids will be reset if the memory has been critically damaged. In our field of work, it’s not unlikely that something like that might happen at some point.”

Hank thought that Connor was not wrong but also wasn’t right. Things… happen. Hank knew that all too well. He could as easily lose his memory if he got hit over the head the wrong way but worrying over it just made you paranoid and scared of life.  
He lifted his hand from where it still rested on the Android’s thigh and placed it on the back of Connor’s neck with a light squeeze, pulling him closer so their foreheads were mere inches apart.

“Listen, Connor. There are things we don’t have control over. Even you, Mr. Perfect.” He poked him in the chest with his other hand before he continued; Connor hanging on every word. “ _If_ you get reset for whatever reason and _if_ you lose your memory, I’m pretty sure you’ll get back to your normal, smartassery self in no time because you know what?”

“What?” Connor asked, his curiosity peaked.

“It’s also our environment and experience we collect over the span of our lives that shape us. You are different from when we’ve first met. You had a goddamn stick the size of a log up your ass the first time we’ve met but you’ve lost it over time. Because you developed your _own_ personality. And I’ll make sure you get back to that if I have to pick you up from whatever Android Hospital you might go to then, alright, and you’ll be the same in no time. _If_ something should ever happen, I’ll be there. And you shouldn’t worry about what possibly may or may not happen...”

He massaged the smooth skin of the Deviant’s nape and let his thumb brush through the finer hair of his neckline. Connor still didn’t look all too convinced, but Hank thought he could see a hint of hope back in the deep, brown orbs.

“I just want this to be real, Hank…” Connor said in a soft, barely audible voice.

“Why shouldn’t this be real, hm…?” He asked just as hushed. “As far as I know humans don’t even know what exactly makes us tick and if what we experience doesn’t differ from person to person. What I might call joy or sadness could be vastly different to another person. Sure, it’s all hormones and neurons and whatever, but it might still _feel_ different. I could get the gist of what you have shown me, and I wasn’t so far off now was I?”

“No…”

“Sure, it was way more intense than anything I have ever experienced but maybe that’s just an android thing?” Hank shrugged. “Doesn’t mean that it’s bad.” 

Connor nodded slowly as he probably thought his words through. Pulling him the last bit closer and pressed their foreheads together. 

“So… now it’s my turn, I guess.” Hank mused as he leaned back again and pushed Connor back onto the bed, eliciting a surprised gasp from him.

“Your turn in what exactly?” Connor asked confused but didn’t try to get up otherwise. Hank lay down beside Connor and propped himself up on his elbow.

“Just open the link again, you can do it quicker than I.” He requested and pushed Connor back down onto the bed as he tried to sit up. “And stay _horizontal_ , Connor.” He mocked with a grin.

“We shouldn’t do this. I can’t risk-”

“You don’t risk anything. Just keep your stuff down to maybe fifty percent and we’re good, alright? Can you do that?”

“Yes but-”

“Do you trust me?” Hank looked down onto his lover with a quirked eyebrow, asking him the question that has been so important for the Deviant. Connor didn’t even hesitate a second. 

“Yes.”

“And if you see anything … strange or something, you know I love your, right…?” Connor’s eyes grew soft at Hank’s concerns.

“I know.”

“Then open the link and let me show you my part.” Hank took a deep breath and waited for the now almost familiar sensation but a hand on his cheek brought his attention back to his Android.

“Maybe think of a certain situation. It was what I did when I shared my emotions.” The hand on his cheek stroke along his jawline and the thumb brushed through the thick hairs of his beard. “How did you feel when you had brought home the lavender for the garden? Do you remember?”

Hank nodded slightly, and a soft smile tugged on the corner of his mouth as he thought back to that day.

“Yeah, I do…”

“Show me.” 

The connection between opened at once but he didn’t let it distract him. 

It was on a weekend, a Saturday a few weeks back when he’d gone out to get some groceries and Connor had stayed at home to weed the garden – for whatever reason that had been his task for the day and Hank just let him do whatever he wanted most of the time. That had given him the idea to buy the lavender that had coincidentally been on sale at the market. Connor’s reaction when he’d brought it home had been heartwarming and he’d wondered how someone could get as excited about a stupid plant, but he’d brought home even more plants of various kinds after that every once in a while.

“I still don’t know how you got to _gardening_ as a hobby of all things.”

Connor smiled up at him.

“Why not? It is a very meditative work.”

“Oh, so now you’re also meditating?”

“You could call it that. There are a lot of things I still have to sort out and when my attention is not otherwise needed for any physical tasks, I just do that.”

“Ah..” Hank nodded. He had never been interested in that, but he assumed Connor didn’t necessary mean meditating in the spiritual way. 

“So, what do you think? Did it work? I thought back to where I’d bought the lavender…” Hank asked curiously. He was pretty sure nothing nasty had slipped through the link since he’d been busy thinking of the broad smile of Connor.

“I would like to go through the second – or rather first event beforehand.” Hank had almost forgotten the very first shared experience, where he’d thought he was a teenager with a huge crush again. He was intrigued.

“What was that then?”

“Do you remember around January when we had gone out with captain Fowler and the others from the station? After work to Jones’ Bar that had just opened around the corner?”

Hank frowned and thought hard. There hadn’t been many occasions where they had gone out with their colleagues and Hank wouldn’t be going in the first place if it weren’t for Connor. He didn’t want him to miss on the chance to connect to others outside of work. Still, he couldn’t quite remember which night he meant or what he was looking for.

“Was there something special or….?”

“It was that night where you had dragged me into a dark corner of the bar – presumably to give us some form of privacy – and pressed me against the wall before-” 

“ _Oh!_ Oh, I remember, yeah…” Hank chuckled lowly, his mind bringing up images of said night.

Connor somehow had managed to get invited to join Jeffrey and a group of others to try out the new bar that had just opened back then. It really was just around the corner and of course Hank had tagged along when the Deviant had all but blinked at him. He could admit that this get-together hadn’t been as bad as he’d thought at first and the beer had definitely helped with losing him up a bit, but he hadn’t been that chatter happy unlike the Deviant who had tried his best to keep up with the conversation. Hank had rather stayed quiet and let the others do the talking while he watched Connor be his awkward self in social situations. At some point the Deviant had managed to turn into the center of attention and had been bombarded with questions regarding his deviancy, him being an android, his experience and thoughts about the reforming relationship between them and humans. Hank was able to tell that Connor had thrived under the attention and he had even attempted on a joke or two that had taken the others a second to get but even that had been hilarious. And the more he had watched Connor talk and interact with them, the more he had wanted to grab him by his collar, drag him over the table and crush their lips together. Obviously, he hadn’t done that; however, he had jumped at the first opportunity to steal the Deviant away – since Connor didn’t even need a goddamn piss-break – when Daren the idiot had spilled his beer all over the table. So, when everyone had been up and busy cleaning the mess, he’d dragged Connor off to a less crowded part of the bar at the very back where the lights had been dimmed and had simply ravished him against the nearest wall. He’d kissed and licked and nipped at the Deviant’s lips and had mussed up his infuriating perfectly combed hair with his hands. Though Connor had been quite surprised at first, he’d quickly melted into it and reciprocated the kiss eagerly. Yeah, it had been a good night…

“Why that of all things?” Hank asked confused since he didn’t see anything special about it. “Was it arousal you were feeling then?”

“No. It wasn’t arousal – well, maybe an underlying tone-”

“So you were turned on by it.” Hank smirked.

“- but what I felt was what I would label my love for you.” Connor continued, and all Hank could do was stare down at him.

“Fuck, only you can say something as cheesy as that with a straight face.” The man chuckled and shook his head, all but used by the Android’s plain directness and candor. He dragged Connor closer by his hip so they were touching from legs to waist where they were still lying on the bed.

Connor simply blinked up to him with the sweetest smile. “But it’s true.” He lifted both hands and pulled Hank lower by his neck. He could feel the Android’s breath against his lips as he spoke, so close were they.

“And that is what makes this evening special. You weren’t acting out of sexual need but because you wanted to be close to me. Simple as that. You don’t want our colleagues to know about us, you don’t want them to talk, and yet you have taken the risk and sought out intimate contact where we could have easily been caught.”

Hank pursed his lips, unsure how to reply to that. Connor was right though. He had tried to keep it at least PG-13 since they had been in public, but Hank hadn’t wanted to fuck him then but simply… kiss him. Feel the Deviant’s lithe frame against his own. Be _close_ to him. 

“So, what’s the verdict then?” He asked softly. “You still think we feel differently from what you’ve seen now?”

Instead of answering, Connor lifted his head to close the remaining distance between them and pressed their lips together. Hank hummed into it and closed his eyes. He leaned even closer, tilting his head just so to slot them together in the perfect angle. There was no hurry to it and they kept the kiss almost chaste. Instead, the older man could feel slender finger run over his scalp and through his long hair making him almost purr.

He could feel that little _something_ coming through their link again, the Android slowly opening his side of their still quite new connection. It was warm and made goosebumps burst out over his body but wasn’t as overwhelming as before – Connor presumably throttling part of it – and instead mixed well with his own thoughts, his own emotions; amplifying the residual _want_ he still felt from when he’d thought back to their little endeavor at the bar. Connor pulled him even closer, so Hank simply rolled on top of him and in between Connor’s welcoming, spread legs. He wasn’t worried of crushing him, the Deviant could handle way more than his weight though the mattress dipped low with the combination of them both. He let a hand run along the side of the strong form below him, and when he found the wonderful curve off the Android’s ass and squeezed. The feeling coming from Connor’s side spiked harshly, making them both gasp – however Hank was more surprised than anything. 

“It’s different, yes…” Connor breathed out as he took the chance to reply. Iit took the older man a second to remember what the question was. “But the similarities overweight the differences.”

Another bundle of _warmth_ and _excitement_ rushed through Hank that clearly came from the Deviant.

“So, I gather that’s a good thing? You’re happy with the result?” He murmured but was rather distracted by Connor’s slightly swollen and spit-slick lips.

“Yes.” Connor grinned. “And I clearly feel you getting aroused by the second.”

“Really? Wonder why’s that…” Hank mused ironically and let his hand run from the curve of the Deviant’s ass over his thigh and angled his leg to gain access to the more sensitive area on the underside of his thigh. “Though it got me curious...” Hank could feel a pleasurable tingle through their connection and he wondered if it was also linked to their physical contact. Connor looked up to him in question but let him continue, raking his hands through the older man’s hair instead.

“It doesn’t seem to be only linked to emotion but to _sensation_ in a way, right?” With that he lifted his hand just enough for a sharp smack to the Deviant’s ass. The pleasurable tingle all but _exploded_ and where Connor only gasped and bit his lip, Hank all but groaned from the intensity. It was like it _echoed_ between them.

“Fucking hell… “ Hank panted slightly and eyed Connor critically below him. “Are you holding back or is it just not as intense for you?”

“I’m just… not used to what you just did.” Connor breathed.

“Well, you’re not supposed to get used to it, you just either like it or not. Spanking is not for everyone and you hadn’t made the impression to be into it. But from what I see..” he let the word ring out before he gave the Android another good smack. Prepared this time, he held against the wave coming through their link. Connor gasped again and tightened a hand that was still buried in Hank’s long hair while he dug the fingers of his other hand into Hank’s shoulder.

“I’m just not sure how to properly react to it... “ Connor answered unsure as the wave of pleasure slowly subsided.

“Fuck, you don’t have to learn a choreography for that, Connor…” Hank shook his head slightly. “I bet you’re just thinking way too hard about it again. Your little night light hasn’t stopped blinking _once_.” And it was still yellow which meant the Deviant still wasn’t where Hank wanted him. So, he straightened up, made quick process of the Android’s belt, button and fly and grabbed him by his hips to flip him onto his stomach. Connor braced himself on his elbows and looked over his shoulder to watch Hank with his back a perfect curve, his legs running between Hank’s where he was kneeled above him.

“You tell me if you want me to stop, alright? I know you’re still new to feeling actual pain and -”

“I know the concept of pleasure through pain.” Connor injected calmly. “I will tell you if I want you to stop. Don’t worry…” There was still a hint of nervousness coming from him however it was mostly drowned by curiosity. Well, Hank assumed that it was curiosity. The nuance was the same to what he was used to, anyway.

“Good. And do me a favor and _don’t think_ , alright?” Hank smirked, eager to get his hands on the Android’s bottom.

“I’ll try…”

Spanking was something Hank had wanted to try and _had_ tried in the past once or twice, a swift smack here and there, though Connor’s lack of reaction had him assume that he hadn’t liked it. It should have been clear that Connor just didn’t _know_ how to react like any other first-times. Especially in the sexual context. It was like he had to cognitively decide if he was on board with it or not first before he let his body take over.

Hank swiftly tugged down the Android’s jeans just below his butt and pushed up his uniform jacket and shirt to reveal the milky, unblemished skin of the Deviant’s perfect, round ass. Hank couldn’t help but knead the soft buns with his hands; the synthetic flesh soft under his calloused fingers.

“It is fascinating how aroused you get from the sight of my buttocks alone. Is it the same when you stare at it in the office?” Connor asked him innocently, though the twinkle in his eyes betrayed his cheekiness.

Hank huffed a laugh. “Did you just ask me if I think about fucking you in the office when you parade this here around?” His palm came down and slapped his right cheek, the sound of it loud in the otherwise silent room. The pleasure spiked again, and another gasp escaped Connor’s mouth though the yellow LED blinked almost mockingly at him. Maybe he just shouldn’t give Connor time to think.

“Would you like that, Hank? We would get fired on the sport if someone were to see us…” he asked in his chipper voice as if they weren’t just talking about public indecency _at the police station_. The kid could be the death of him sometimes.

“Then we just have to be extra sneaky…” Hank grumbled. 

Before Connor could give another smartass remark, Hank let his hand fall down again and again in rapid succession, hitting the same spot on the right cheek over and over again relentlessly. The pleasure echoing between them only increased and after the third or fourth smack Connor’s light finally circled to red. At any other time, Hank wouldn’t have been sure if it was him being lost in pleasure or if he felt threatened. But with the help of his new device and their open connection he had no doubt that Connor _definitely_ enjoyed it. His gasps turned into moans, he hung his head with his eyes falling shut and his hands clawed at the blanked underneath him. At some point his arms gave out, leaving him panting and fucking _whining_ flat on the bed. Only when it got too much even for Hank did he stop, the skin of his palm tingling from the abuse and his dick hard as a rock in the confines of his own jeans. It felt like he was on some sort of high, a bliss that thrummed between them. He lifted his hand, fully expecting reddened skin in the form of a handprint, but he should’ve guessed that there was no evidence whatsoever, only the same milky and untainted curve. Not even a hint of that blue blush Connor got sometimes. _Nada_. It was almost disappointing but fascinating all the same. 

“Hank…” Connor lifted his head to look over his shoulder again, his eyes half closed and his mouth open in heavy pants. 

“Fuck, you look absolutely fantastic like this…” Hank rasped. He pinched the Android’s butt cheek _hard_ , causing him to yelp in surprised, followed by another moan that Hank couldn’t help but reciprocate. “This is so fucking intense…”

The older man pushed his thumb between the crack of Connor’s perky ass while he continued to knead his cheeks and was delighted to find his hole already leaking – another perk of his more recent upgrades. He got a wave of excitement and anticipation through their link as he rubbed the pad of his thumb over the loose entrance.

“If it is still too much for you, I can-”

“No, no! It’s fine… I just have to concentrate not to bust my load in my pants right now.” Connor had the nerve to giggle at that. Fucking _giggle_. To shut him up he gave the brat another slap to his butt, causing the Android to choke out another moan. Well, it _did_ seem like the spot turned quite sensitive after all. Still, the bulge in his pants begged for at least some form of release and he decided it was time to get rid of their unnecessary attire. Connor appeared to have sensed what Hank was about to do and started to shrug out his jacket awkwardly. Hank helped him and stood up from the bed to tug down the Deviant’s pants and briefs after, only then noticing that Connor hadn’t even taken off his fancy dress shoes.

“There hadn’t been time for that.” Connor added as he saw Hank halt with his pants around his ankles which made Hank snort in response.

“There had been plenty of time, you just were an impatient little fucker.” 

Connor didn’t deny that. Instead, he rolled onto his back so Hank could fiddle with his goddamn shoelaces while the Deviant unbuttoned his dress shirt.

“Why did you even dress up like that? The doc wouldn’t have cared if you’d come in only your baggies.” He asked mildly annoyed – the laces had knotted up when he’d tugged at them impatiently. He barely refrained from _wooping_ when he finally was able to pull the shoes off and promptly threw them onto the floor along with the rest. He almost fell backwards as he was suddenly hit with a wall of what he thought was utter _annoyance_ and _disapproval_.

“What?? What did I do?” Hank asked flabbergasted. He looked up wide-eyed to the now completely naked Connor who was casually lounging on the bed propped on his elbows and with one of his trademark frowns in place. Beside him, neatly folded, were his uniform jacket and white dress shirt. He must’ve done that while he was still busy with his shoes.

“Fuck, you can’t demand from me that I fucking fold your stuff right now.”

Connor didn’t say a thing, but he didn’t need to – his face told Hank everything. And he was _still_ being bombarded with hard and honest disapproval through their bond. Because of some fucking _clothes_. Hank rolled his eyes and put on a show as he bent down, picked up his pants, briefs and goddamn socks and halfheartedly folded them at least somewhat before throwing them onto the bed beside Connor. He looked expectantly at the Android and soon the disapproval vanished and was replaced with warmth that lured his own annoyance away, almost making him feel abashed instead.

Still, the ridiculousness of this whole situation had his erection flagged a bit, his pants now not as uncomfortably tight anymore. Connor on the other hand seemed to be still on board – his cock lay arched upwards against his stomach with his LED humming a soft red. The Deviant scooted closer and reached out for Hank; he pushed him back a few steps by his hips so he could slide off the bed completely to kneel in front of the older man and quickly began unbuckling his belt with deft fingers while he looked up through his lashes.

“Oh fuck…” Hank sucked in a breath, knowing exactly what was coming next. His dick was back up and ready to go in an instant. Hank’s hands found the short hair of the Android and he brushed that one single strand back that always seemed to hang in his face. His pants hit the floor with a loud _clank_ and his boxer shorts followed shortly without Connor breaking eye contact once. Hank didn’t know if Connor knew just how pornographic he could be sometimes or if he’d surreptitiously watched pornos while Hank wasn’t there. Or maybe he did it even _while he was there_ – if he could browse the Internet without needing a device then all possibilities were open. The cheeky Android fucking winked up at him as if he’d heard – and maybe he had – and after a few tugs on Hank’s dick, Connor went downtown.

Hank threw his head back with a groan as he was being swallowed all the way in one go. His fingers tightened in the brown strands which elicited a spark from Connor through their link. His mouth was hot and moist – synthetic saliva easing the way. No gag reflex. No need for air. Connor kept his dick locked within his throat a few moments and swallowed around it before he began to bob his head in a slow, almost torturous rhythm. Each time he came back to his tip and let his tongue slide over the sensitive slit, he would look back up before swallowing him down again. Hank couldn’t look away, too mesmerized by the mere sight of his dick disappearing between Connor’s lips. He took a second to get rid of his own shirt, definitely not bothering to fold _that_ , though Connor didn’t seem too interested in his clothes anyway. The Deviant pulled him in by his hips and Hank got the hint. He grabbed a handful of the dark brown hair and kept Connor in place and put the other under his chin, his thumb tracing the corner of the Android’s mouth where he could feel his cock disappear into the tight heat. He moved his hips slowly at first before he found a rhythm that was pleasurable but wouldn’t throw him over the edge all too soon.

“Fuck… touch yourself, Connor, do it...” Hank breathed.

Hank could tell the exact moment when Connor’s hand closed around his dick and started pumping. It was fascinating and hot, and he wondered if he would be able to tell every time Connor would be masturbating when he wasn’t around.

“ _First, I don’t masturbate when I’m alone. Second, the range of the transmitter wouldn’t reach far enough unless you mean when you’re out with Sumo. And third, you would only be able to tell if I let you._ ”

“Goddamnit…!” Hank pulled out, the sudden sensation that he was about to blow his load overcoming him in a rush. He panted heavily and tried to calm himself down while Connor watched him slightly amused and with his hand lazily stroking his own cock.

“You don’t talk when you have a fucking _dick_ in your mouth!”

“Well, technically, I didn’t _talk_.”

“Yeah well, you can technically kiss my ass!” He pulled Connor up by his arm and crushed their lips together. He could taste himself, the salty tinge of his own precum as their tongues danced around each other. Hank pushed Connor back towards the bed and followed him onto it when his legs hit the edge and he fell backwards. They shuffled further onto it and closer to the center, only taking short breaks from their kiss to rearrange themselves – Connor opening his legs wide in invitation – before their lips were locked onto each other again. They ground their hips together in slow rotations, the friction of their aligned cocks oh so delicious. Hank guided one of Connor’s legs around his hips and slid his palm over the soft skin until it got back to the prominent curve of his butt. He squeezed the cheek, the sensitive side he’d all but abused earlier and the Android couldn’t keep himself from throwing his head back with a strangled moan. Hank gasped at the sensation washing through their bond, like pure electricity was rushing through his body.

“So perfect....” Hank mumbled against the skin of his throat, leaving behind a trail of kisses and nibbling at the prominent collarbone. He continued to knead and tease his cheek, drawing out the lewdest sounds from his partner. He nipped and licked at the hard nub that was his right nipple before he trailed even lower; the tip of his tongue dipping into the hole of his navel before his lips closed around the leaking tip of the Deviant’s cock. Hank swallowed the long and thick member down though not completely as he wasn’t as gag-resistant as certain others. Connor didn’t seem to mind one bit as he moaned wantonly and completely unabashed with his hands balled into fist and grabbed at the blanket for support. 

Hank hummed around the shaft in his mouth as his fingers searched for Connor’s hole. He circled the sensitive pucker with his index and middle finger, the synthetic lubricant leaking out leaving behind a wet spot on the blanket. He was loose already, of course, but Hank enjoyed this part and wouldn’t skip it no matter how many times Connor would tell him that there was no need to prepare him. He _wanted_ to. So when the tips of both his thick digits breached the ring of muscles, he made sure to distract the Deviant enough with his mouth. He pushed them in slowly, letting them glide out just a bit before pushing them in further. When he was knuckle deep, he moved them in the rhythm of his bobbing head. He felt the walls around his fingers contract in the same rhythm and he crooked them _just so_ where he knew that little bundle of something was. Connor arched up with a drawn-out wail and Hank almost came then and there, having momentarily forgotten the effect of their still open connection. The older man let off Connor’s dick with a wet plop as a raspy moan of his own escaped his throat.

“Fucking hell…” he panted, needing to get his dick inside him _right this instant_.

“Hank…” Connor breathed. He looked absolutely _debauched_. His hair was a mess, his lips spit slick and a faint, blue blush adorned his cheeks. His chest heaved with each heavy breath he took, and he looked at Hank with pleading, half lidded eyes.

Hank didn’t waste any time after that. He straightened up and pulled Connor into his lap by his hip and hooked his legs over his shoulders. One hand caressed the inside of the Deviant’s thigh while he aligned himself and slowly sunk into the tight heat. They groaned simultaneously at the sensation which also echoed between them through their link, back and forth like a pendulum. Hank leaned forward to capture the Android’s lips again as he slowly began to move his hips. It didn’t take long until he was pounding into him, the pure need for release taking over. It was rough and desperate, more so than he had planned but their combined pleasure, so intense and which only grew with each smack of their hips, was almost too much. His mind was buzzing, lost in sensation and the sound of wet, filthy fucking was ringing in his ears together with the rushing sound of his blood. His fingers dug into the flesh of Connor’s hips as he pulled him into each hard thrust and Connor couldn’t do much but hold onto Hank as he was pounded into the mattress. The familiar, hot spark grew in his lower region, indicating that he was rapidly getting closer to the edge. His hips lost their pattern and became erratic and with one final thrust he came deep inside him with a choked-out moan, their hips pressed flush. When Connor came shortly after, it hit him like a freight train. He thought he’d even blacked out for a second when he blinked his eyes back open and found himself lying flat on top of the Deviant with a hand lazily massaging his scalp. Hank lifted his head enough to look at Connor; he had his eyes closed and his LED had turned to its usual, calm blue. 

“Is this what you call ‘the afterglow’?” Connor all but slurred as he opened his eyes halfway and turned his head to Hank. The older man blinked at him, trying to get his thoughts straight through the still lingering haze.

“Yeah…?” Hank answered slightly puzzled. He didn’t want to move but their position was getting rather uncomfortable. He lifted his hips enough, so he slid out the cum and lube slick entrance with a sigh and slowly but surely arranged them into a more comfortable position. Connor only moved enough so Hank could pull the blanked out from underneath them before pulling it over them both. Hank threw his arms around his partner and pulled him closer, spooning him from behind. The Deviant acted like he was on drugs. His movements were slow if he moved at all. Now that he thought more about it, Connor had always been quite active after they had sex whereas Hank… well. He wasn’t the youngest anymore.

“I don’t have hormones, Hank…” the Android in question divulged with another slur. “There is no endorphin rush, no prolactin, no oxytocin…”

“So what, you’re riding my hormone-high together with me?” Hank mused as he nuzzled the Deviant’s neck, feeling all too comfortable with a warm body pressed against his.

“In a sense yes… and I very much like it.”

Hank huffed a laugh. 

“Why am I not as drugged out on it as you are then?”

Connor only shrugged. 

“I don’t know. It might be that my system is not accustomed to it… everything else I’ve received from you was similar to what I’ve already known. But this…” 

He sighed contently, shuffling closer and lacing their hands together. Hank chuckled lowly and pressed a soft kiss to the nape of his neck. 

“Well then enjoy your first real afterglow.”

“I love you, Hank…”

“I love you too.”


End file.
